Shadowhunter High
by CupcakeUnicorn
Summary: All young shadowhunters are suddenly required to attend school. How will the MI gang take it?
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This idea came to me and I just had to write a fanfic about it so, I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think. On another note I am working on some Infernal Devices fanfics and they should be up soon. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 1: The Announcement

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Isabelle asked while lazily unfolding herself from the pink overstuffed chair in the corner of her room. Slowly trudging her way toward the door, through the rubble that covered her floor.

"Me" came the cheery reply.

"Alright, 'me.'" Isabelle said irritability while nimbly jumping over a pile of clothing at least two feet in height and barley missing stepping on a dagger, sticking out of the filth. She swiped it off the floor, to prevent the accidental loss of a toe.

Isabelle flung open the door, revealing a petite redhead in shorts and a purple tee-shirt.

"Hey Izzy," then seeing the weapon in Isabelle's hand continued, "whoa, no need to stab me. I just came to tell you Maryse said to get you up, she has an important announcement to make."

"Hi Clary" she said none too kindly, not really wanting company or an "important announcement" at this time of the morning.

Clary eyed the current horrendous state of her bedroom over Isabelle's shoulder.

"Well, tell them I'll be down in a few once I find something suitable to wear in this,…" she stopped glancing at the room, the floor wasn't visible being it was strewn with an assortment of clothing, shoes and oddly enough, weapons. Furniture was haphazardly "decorated" with various items of clothing.

Jace, coming down the hall while eating a banana finished for her, "bio-hazard". And swiftly, without stopping moved down the hall, disappearing.

With a huff she shut her bedroom door and began the perilous task of getting ready. Stroking her chin thoughtfully she regarded the room. She searched desperately for her black lace-up boots. On was, for some unknown reason, in her desk drawer. She fished it out along with a silver tank-top. She held up the tank-top and inspected it thoughtfully saying, "so that's where that was," a without a backwards glance, threw the immensely important object onto the headboard of the bead. A place where apparently, designated for special clothing.

She sighed and dropped to her knees, searching for the boot's mate, waving her arms around in an attempt to grasp a hold of the missing shoe. She pulled out a gleaming seraph blade, _no. _A hot pink bra, _no. _A pair of fishnet stockings, _NO! _Then with one last attempt, she felt around and caught something furry in her hand. At that a hiss and a screech emerged from beneath the bed. And Church streaked out, searching in vain for an exit. Then her hand struck something rough and made of leather. Isabelle pulled out the boot in triumph. Now all she had to do was salvage the remaining items in order to have a complete outfit from her mess of a room.

!

"Mr. Bane, would you kindly remove your feet from my coffee table" Maryse said, making her presence known. She looked very much the head figure of the house she was in her ash gray suit with her hair in a severe bun.

Magnus couldn't seem to remove his feet fast enough. Maryse ignored his sudden obedience and began her speech. All at once, spoons were abandoned into cereal bowls with a clink. Books, phones and other objects of entertainment were forgotten.

"Now this may come as a shock, being on such short notice but, it seems the Clave has decided…Magnus Bane are you listening to me!" Maryse demanded, staring a hole through the warlock who was currently engrossed in whatever was playing out on the screen of his iPhone. He looked up like a child caught by a teacher.

"Sorry, I was checking my facebook." He said by way of apology.

Alec, glanced at the light-up screen in Magnus' hand from where he sat next to him. "Are you really posting that?" He asked, looking appalled.

Clary looked over in interest, wrinkling her forehead in surprise, "Magnus, is there anything you refrain from sharing publically?"

Maryse cleared her throat, redirecting the room's attention from Magnus' appalling facebook status back to Maryse.

"This news that I was trying to share with you will affect you greatly so I suggest you listen. The Clave has decided upon creating a school for young shadowhunters. And you are all required to attend."

**Cliffhanger, well kind of. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explosions and Outbursts

**Author's Note: …..I don't really have anything to say but READ! Oh, and sorry for spelling errors, I was in a hurry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 2: Explosions and Outbursts

At this statement the room erupted into pure chaos. Shouts and protests were yelled, echoing loudly in the Institute. Maryse tried to calm the frantic teens, but to no avail. Finally she surrendered, sinking into a plush armchair, eyes closed and rubbing her temple.

Clary was the one to bring an end to the uproar.

"Shut up!" she yelled. All eyes were turned on the little ginger at the head of the room. Realizing all attention was on her and her outburst she blushed crimson.

"Calm down, you guys. It's not the end of the world." She reasoned.

Maryse seemed to agree, "yes, we must talk about this rationally. Now, if you have any concerns, one at a time, please."

The room once again erupted into utter chaos.

Clary, seeing no other way to quite the group, grabbed the heavy metal candelabra, the same one that Isabelle had threatened to use on Raphael, and brought it down hard on the tables surface. Very much like a judge taking court. They all turned to her, suddenly speechless.

Magnus, it seemed, was the first to break the silence. He bolted out of his chair, nearly knocking it over in his haste and scrambled to the door, grasping the handle. "Well, I am not a shadowhunter, so I don't see what," he waved his hands, indicating the chaotic scene, then clasped his hands and took a dramatic bow, "all this has to do with me. So best wishes and love to all but," swinging the door open, "I will be on my way."

Everyone stared after him as he clambered out the door and out of sight.

"Well, for once, I agree with the warlock. This is completely ridiculous. So I am leaving now, dear friends. Do not miss me. But, no I take that back, miss me with your entire being and suffer each day knowing that I am gone because of you." Jace said coolly before making a hasty exit.

Alec opened his mouth to speak but Maryse shout him a steely look and he thought better of it.

"Someone go get those two." Maryse commanded irritably.

Isabelle and Clary rose to retrieve the two miscreants.

Those who remained in the room could hear Isabelle's commanding tone, a shriek from Magnus and a "ouch, that hurt" from Jace.

Soon Isabelle jostled Magnus into the room by his ear and Clary steered Jace in by pushing him with her petite frame, Jace all the while resisting. After the girls had corralled them back into the library and had them seated against their will. Maryse tried earnestly to talk sense into the group.

"Now, I know this isn't what some of you are used to but, if you listen to reason I believe this will work." Maryse stated, hands clasped and back rigid.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me. I'm 800 years old. I've had all the learning I need." Magnus said now contained to an armchair with Isabelle standing watch beside him.

"You may not be a shadowhunter but, since you are a reliable resource and acquaintance with the Calve you can be trusted." Maryse said matter-of- factly.

"Man, I was really worried about that. Such a relief you don't think me _untrustworthy."_ Magnus mocked, hands going to his chest dramatically.

"Listen, Mr. Bane. What I am trying to say is that because of the accords between the shadowhunters and downworlders, the Clave feels obligated to include downworlders in this endeavor as well. You and Mr. Lewis will be 'trial runs' to see if this will be manageable."

"Simon? Should I call him? I'm guessing he will have to transfer school though, right?" Clary asked after mention of her friend.

"Yes, why don't you call up Mr. Lewis and see what he says."

Clary dug around in her bag, searching for her cellphone, then finally she fished out a lime-green phone and clicked a number on speed-dial.

After the conversation ended, all members of the Institute went to wait outside for their vampire friend.

!

Everyone was assembled outside the Institute. Lined up by the gothic, towering iron gates that lead to the entrance. Simon walked up, stepping out of Jordon's beat-up lemon yellow van, wearing a graphic tee and frayed jeans.

"Mr. Lewis, how kind of you to join us" Maryse commented, hands folded neatly in front of her.

Simon nodded in response and looked at the others, who all seem oddly quite, staring at the ground.

"So, what's going on? Clary said it was an emergency." Simon asked, puzzled.

"Mr. Lewis, as head of the Institute to deliver news to those of the Clave and dawnworlders. Yourself and Magnus, are downworlders so you are privy to this news as well."

"And?" 

"The Clave has deemed it necessary that a school for shadowhunters and downworlders, if things run smoothly." She explained.

"And you want me to attend?"

"Yes, you and Magnus. But because of your uh, long lifespan only the necessary years will be required. But, you will have to transfer from your current school which, may be nice, seeing no one there knows of your uh, um affixation." She said weakly.

"That I'm a vampire?" he said bluntly, letting sarcasm cut through the statement like a knife.

"Wait, there's still only one thing you haven't told us, Maryse. When is this nightmare supposed to begin?" Jace asked, finally cutting into the embarrassing conversation between the two.

"You see that's just it. Classes will begin, um, tomorrow."

**Author's Note: What did you think, tell me! I promise the next chapter will be better but I had to explain some things and still have to explain a few, though. REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Glue Guns and Glitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 3: Glue Guns and Glitter.

"Is-a-belle, Is-a-belle! Wake up! We're going to be late!"

_Whap-whap_

Isabelle rolled over and rubbed sleep from her eyes, then stretched out and yawned. Just then the realization hit her.

It was today.

The end.

D-day.

Her first day of high school, or any school for that matter. Bring on the ravenous, man-eating hordes of demons but, five days a week of school work with a school full of teens, forget it.

She buried her face in her pillow and willed it all to be a dream. Or a nightmare was more like it.

_Whap-whap_

"Get up, Isabelle!"

"Ughhhh, Clary! Are you kicking my door? I swear I will make you repaint if it-" Isabelle threatened irritably.

"Do you want me to me to drag you from bed for the second day in a row? Or would you like to get up by yourself like a big girl?" Clary asked.

No response.

"Alright, I warned you. I'm coming in."

Isabelle stretched out and placed her arms folded under her head, a triumphant smile on her face. There was no way Clary could get in her room, the door was locked. Well, unless she used an open rune with her stele but, she doubted she would try that unless she wanted to blow up the Institute like she did Valentine's ship.

Various clicks and noises emeraged from the other side of the door mixed with the occasional curse. Then with a victorious _whack! _The door flew open to reveal a very happy redhead.

"Clary, how did you-" Isabelle asked in bewilderment, struggling to sit up.

Clary held a small inch-long piece of metal with a manic grin.

"Bobby-pin" she answered placing her unlikely weapon back into her unruly mass of curls.

"Really, Clary!" She huffed, sinking back into bed.

"Oh, no you don't! Get up."

"Nawhh uhhauhh" came the muffled response from Isabelle's face which happened to be planted in a pillow.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Clary said just before crossing the room and yanking Isabelle from the bed where she landed on the floor with a thump.

"Jace taught you well. Ouch."

!

"Pass me the glue-gun, Mags." Isabelle whispered holding out her hand expectantly to the warlock as he frantically applied multi-colored sequins to the navy-blue collar of his uniform blazer.

They were in the last row of seats in Jordon's beaten up van, on their way to the 'new' high school which happened to be the reinvaded old meeting place of the Calve, not far from the City of Bones.

"Uh-uh," he replied while pulling out an uneven stitch in the sleeve, "not until you hand over my be' dazzler, girly."

"Fine." She compromised, rolling her eyes and trading the rhine-stone incrusted be'dazzler for the neon-pink glue-gun.

Clary looked back at the duo from the front-seat and caught her breath in horrified astonishment at the gaudy make-over of their uniforms.

"What in the world?" she stammered.

"You like?" Magnus asked, showing off his glittery, rhine-stoned, sequined, lace-embroidered outfit, that had been a blazer in a previous life after Magnus had killed it and brought it make to life as a Bane original.

Simon's voice was the only answer.

"We're here, guys. File out, and no one is ditching or hiding in the van."

"Well, there goes plan A and B. Isabelle would you hand me my coat, I think it's back there somewhere." Jace remarked.

"I believe the proper term is blazer." Isabelle said as she tossed the item at Jace and he slung it over his shoulders. Clary came up beside him and they started to walk into the large stone building hand-in-hand.

The four were left on their own on the steps, next to Jordon's van, staring at the newly made monstrosity depicted on Jace's back. Glittery monstrosity that is. Magnus and Isabelle high-fived in victory and dove into fights of laughter.

Because on his back depicted in glitter, sequins and multicolored studs was an eagle in flight with the outline of a hot-pink sparkly heart surrounding it. The heart was filled with varying shades of pink and equally horrendous in appearance as the eagle. Jace and Clary unknowingly strode into the building as if they owned the place.

Alec stepped forward to save his brother from humiliation that was sure to come.

"Guys...should we, I mean-" he stammered.

"Uh-uh. He deserves this one" Isabelle said, restraining her loyal older brother.

A smirk slowly appeared on Alec's face.

"Well, I guess..."

"That's the spirit!" Magnus said, clapping him on the back.

"Wait, Magnus how was that glue-thing working the van, anyway?" Simon asked.

Magnus held up his fingers with a devilish grin on his face. Suddenly blue-flame ignited on the tips.

"Magic."

**I loved writing this chapter, guys and I hope you liked it too, Magnus and Isabelle are so funny. Review, pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Levitating Nail Polish

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Before the chapter, I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed and read because it means a lot. And, note that I am on a updating rampage, well according to me that is and just uploaded the first chapter of my new Hunger Games fan fiction, Burning Brighter, check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 4: Levitating Nail Polish

Isabelle snuck a peek from her hands that clutched the cell-phone under her desk to her new science teacher, Mr. Jonsworth, a scholarly shadowhunter born and raised in New York. He was ancient in his argyle sweater pointing at various words and diagrams on the board and well past demon hunting age.

The screen flashed and displayed a text from Magnus, who happened to be seated with his assigned lab partner at the table next to hers. The text read: _Kill me now. _She hastily typed a reply, _I won't be able 2, I will have already impaled myself with 1 of these thermometers. _Then hit send.

Alec, Jace, Clary and Simon were all assigned different classes, which, she wasn't certain. Isabelle glanced over at her assigned lab, who had been staring at her openly the entire period. When she threw him a flirtatious grin and toss of her ebony locks, he almost fell out of his chair. As a shadowhunter she doubted the wiry, clumsy dope could hit the side of a house with a knife, much less gut a demon in the blink of an eye.

Magnus seemed to be having fun, causing other groups vials of chemicals and what-not displayed in glass containers, to fizz, explode and shatter with a swirl of his hand.

Well, if she wasn't going to get any actual work done, she might the rest of the period accomplishing something. Isabelle dug around in her bag, searching for some type of entertainment. After a minute or so of rummaging through her bag, she fished out her cosmetic bag. She held it under the table's rim, out of Mr. Jonsworth's view, picking a bottle of gold nail polish. The creep beside her didn't seem to care that science class for beauty treatment, just kept on staring.

The phone lit up in her lap, sending a confusing text from Magnus that read: _Ooh! Gimme one! _Just then a bottle of black polish rose steadily from the cosmetic bag and in mid-air before her face. She looked over at Magnus, who was grinning and shooting blue sparks from his fingers. Her lab partner broke out of his trance and blinked in bewilderment.

The nail polish sailed through the air to stop directly above Magnus' palm and make a slow dissent downward. She stuck out her tongue jokily at the warlock and applied the last shimmering coat to her nails.

While blowing gently on her nails to dry them, Mr. Jonsworth's voice rang out, "Mr. Bane, Miss Lightwood, would you care to join us in highlighting the following terms from your scientific methods booklet?"

Isabelle flipped open the packet of papers and went to the first vocabulary word he called out, but realized she was in need of a highlighter. She glanced over at Magnus, who was doodling contently in neon pink highlighter all over every scrap of knowledge in his booklet. The highlighter he was using he had no doubt "borrowed" from one of his classmates.

She searched frantically in her bag but, her hands still emerged empty. When her palm came to rest on the cosmetic bag though, a plan bloomed in her mind. She pulled open the studded pouch and selected a glittery magenta lip-gloss, then applied a flashy highlight to _hypothesis._

The bell rang and Mr. Jonsworth hurriedly assigned pages 48 through 73 along with essay questions 1 through 10. The hordes of demon-hunting teens filed out into the hall. Magnus caught up with her and handed over the nail polish.

"What class do you have next?" She asked as they made their way to their lockers.

"Uh, history with Alec. Yeah!," he clapped his hands in delight, "though, that's the last class I need to take, seeing I've been alive longer than the teacher."

**Not exactly happy with this chapter but, in my defense I was tired and I tried my best, anyways…REVIEW, please!**


End file.
